Just Because It's Over Doesn't Mean It's Over
by musicgirl1120
Summary: The aftermath of Alex's kidnapping in 2x19. After Alex is rescued, she thought she was going to be fine after a little rest. However, that is not the case. When she finds herself struggling with panic attacks and sickness, it's up to Maggie and Kara to help her heal, both physically and emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So writing every day has been super productive for getting stories written. This story was suggested by The-SuperLizard. There is also a part that was suggested by someone anonymous a few months ago. There are more chapters of this story coming! **

* * *

It had been about four hours since Kara and Maggie had rescued Alex from the water tank. Alex was currently fighting with Hamilton about staying in bed. Alex, much to Maggie's dislike but also not at all to her surprise, won the fight and was out of bed, slowly walking to the command center.

Maggie sighed but walked with Alex, wrapping her arm around her achy girlfriend. They walked into the command center, seeing Rick. Maggie was nervous as to how Alex would react but released her as the DEO agent pulled away. After Alex punched him, Maggie smiled a little, glad her girlfriend was still her normal, ass-kicking self.

Kara pulled Maggie aside and the two shared a touching moment before Maggie returned to Alex's side, grabbing her hand.

Alex was chatting with everyone else, but Maggie could see her slowly starting to fade. No one else noticed it most likely, except maybe Kara, who rejoined the conversation about a minute after Maggie.

"We should probably get going," Maggie said, after a few minutes, feeling Alex start to hold her hand a little tighter with each passing minute. Alex nodded, saying goodbye to everyone except Kara who followed them out.

"You can come home with us if you want," Maggie said to Kara, knowing the superhero had been through just as much as she had in the past twenty-four hours.

"I think…" Kara started, "I mean… I don't know."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked, using the language she and Kara had established early on to check in with each other.

"I think I'm alright," Kara said, thinking for a second, "I don't feel too bad actually."

"Alright," Alex said, nodding, "Well, if that changes, you can always call or come over."

"You're the one who spent the day kidnapped and tortured," Kara said, laughing a little, "I should be checking in on you."

"I'll be fine," Alex said confidently, though deep down, she wasn't too sure.

"And I've got her," Maggie promised, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend, "And if she needs you, I promise I'll call you right away."

Kara nodded, hugging both of them.

"I think I'm going to go over to Lena's tonight," Kara said, thinking out loud.

Though Kara and Lena were not together, they were incredibly close friends, often seeking comfort in each other after bad days. Maggie and Alex both secretly thought they would get together, especially since Kara had recently broken up with Mon-El permanently.

Kara hugged Alex tightly before flying off.

"Can we go home now?" Alex asked softly, leaning on Maggie.

"Of course, Babe," Maggie said, kissing her forehead gently, noticing it felt a little warmer than normal.

Maggie brushed it off as just Alex's body trying to get back to its normal self after being kidnapped and tortured in cold water for so long.

The two got in Maggie's car, driving back to Alex's apartment. Alex lived on the twelfth floor, meaning they always took the elevator up and down. They approached the elevator hand-in-hand, Maggie getting in as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Alex, however, stopped before she got in, terror suddenly filling her as she thought about the last time she was in the elevator.

"Babe," Maggie said, breaking Alex out of her thoughts, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex said, shaking her head, taking the hand Maggie offered her, "Let's go."

Maggie pushed the button and the elevator closed.

The second they started moving, however, Alex felt like the walls were closing in on her. She dropped Maggie's hand and backed herself into a corner. Maggie pushed the button of the next floor they were approaching, the fifth floor, knowing that she needed to get Alex out of the elevator as soon as possible.

As soon as the door opened, she grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her out of the elevator, holding her close on the floor right outside the elevator. Alex started to calm down once she was out of the elevator, trying desperately to get a deep breath in.

Eventually, Alex managed to calm down, looking up at Maggie.

"You alright?" the cop asked her girlfriend, brushing her hair off her face.

"Just your everyday panic attack," Alex said, rubbing her eyes, "Sorry. I should have thought about that before we got in the elevator."

"Don't apologize," Maggie said, shaking her head, "I should have thought of it too. I knew what happened last night. However, now we need to get up to your apartment, and I don't think you are up for climbing 7 flights of stairs."

Alex shook her head, her body hurting more and more as the adrenaline wore off. On top of treading water for almost three hours, she also had all the bumps and bruises from coming out of the water tank and rolling across the floor. To say she felt like she got hit by a truck would have been the understatement of the year.

"Do you think you can get back in the elevator?" Maggie asked gently.

Alex shook her head a little, not looking at Maggie.

"Sorry," she whispered, tears of embarrassment filling her eyes.

"Hey," Maggie said, lifting Alex's chin so she was looking at her, "No. There is nothing to apologize for. I'm glad you are willing to tell me your limits, especially today. We can find another way to get upstairs."

"Call Kara," Alex said quietly, wiping her eyes.

_Of course," _Maggie thought, _I should have thought of that. We should have just had Kara come home with us. _Maggie pulled out her phone and called Kara.

"Is everything alright?" Kara asked, answering the phone after only one ring, "Did something happen to Alex?"

"We are alright," Maggie said, stroking Alex's hair gently as the injured woman lay down in her lap, "I mean. Mostly alright. However, we have a little problem. The elevator is too much for Alex right now but so are the stairs. We were wondering if you could come over and fly her up to her place."

"Of course," Kara said, already heading out of Lena Luthor's apartment.

"We are on the 5th floor," Maggie said as Kara was hanging up.

Within a minute, Kara was with Maggie and Alex.

"Alright," Maggie said as Kara scooped Alex up into her arms, "Let me go upstairs and open the window for you."

"Alright," Kara said, "We'll meet you up there."

Maggie got back in the elevator, taking a deep breath as she headed upstairs.

Honestly, Maggie wasn't sure how she was really feeling herself. She was trying really hard to just focus on Alex and making sure she was alright, but she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to go before she herself broke down.

Maggie got out of her head, heading to the apartment. She opened the door and headed to the window, smiling as she saw Kara outside the window, holding Alex close. She quickly opened the window, letting the sisters in.

"Thanks," Kara said, flying in and setting her sister down.

"Thank you," Maggie said as Alex found her place in Maggie's arms, "Do you want to stay?"

"Umm," Kara said, thinking, "I was actually in the middle of movie night with Lena so I think I'm going to go. But if you want, I can stay."

"Go," Alex said, smiling from her place in Maggie's arms, "I'm fine. You should go enjoy your time with your friend."

"Alright," Kara said, hugging Alex and Maggie, "Love you."

"Love you too," Alex said as her sister left, flying off into the night.

Alex was glad Kara had someone who she wanted to hang out and who could help her when she needed it.

Alex and Maggie just stood there for a minute, both taking time to think about how grateful they were that they were both in this apartment together again.

"Come on," Maggie said after a minute, "Let's get changed into something more comfortable."

Alex just nodded, taking Maggie's hand and walking into the bedroom.

"Do you want to take a bath or shower or something?" Maggie asked.

"A bath might be nice," Alex said, feeling a sudden chill, "I can't get my stitches wet on my shoulder though."

"We can be careful," Maggie said, smiling at Alex.

Her girlfriend currently had two sets of stitches, one from where she was crazy, yet smart enough to dig her own tracker out, and the second from where they had inserted a new tracker. Hamilton had told Alex it was fine to wait for a new one until she came back to work in a week, but Alex insisted it get inserted before she left. Alex wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was slightly paranoid about something happening to her before she got a new tracker.

Alex nodded, following Maggie into the bathroom, not wanting to be far from her on this night. Maggie turned on the tub before turning to Alex.

However, when she turned around to bring Alex close to her, she noticed the DEO agent was gone. Maggie ran out of the bathroom, scared of where her girlfriend had gone. Maggie was beginning to panic until she saw the short haired woman curled up in the corner next to the bed, hands over her ears. Maggie approached Alex gently, not wanting to scare her or hurt her in any way.

"Alex," Maggie said, trying to get her to look at her without touching her, afraid that touching her would send her into attack mode.

Alex, however, didn't move. Maggie slowly approached her, explaining everything she was about to do, hoping that Alex wouldn't freak out on her.

Thankfully, as Maggie placed her hand on Alex's back, the panicking woman flinched but did not pull away. Maggie rubbed Alex's back gently, a little surprised as she abruptly turned around, burying her face in Maggie's body.

"Shhhh," Maggie said softly, "I'm right here."

After a minute, Alex croaked out, "Water."

"Do you want a drink?" Maggie asked, confused.

Alex shook her head, unable to make her mouth say anything else, desperately hoping Maggie would understand. Maggie was confused for a second but then she realized what Alex was talking about. Maggie moved to get up, Alex holding her tightly.

"Babe," Maggie said gently, "I need to go turn off the bath for you. You can come with if you want, but you have to let me up."

Alex whimpered, looking up at Maggie with tears running down her face. Maggie's heart broke, holding Alex close to her.

However, in order to help stop this panic attack, Maggie needed to turn off the running water.

"I'll be right back," Maggie said, pulling away from Alex.

She ran into the bathroom, turning off the faucet, cursing herself for not thinking about this. She returned to Alex, holding her close.

Alex was in the midst of a full-blown panic attack, and Maggie felt like it was all her fault. How could she have not thought about the fact that her girlfriend listened to water pour out of a faucet for almost eight hours during the past day, fearing for her life the entire time. Even if Alex would have been alright with the sound of running water, there's no way she would have wanted to be submerged in water again.

Maggie whispered gently in Alex's ear. Kissing her softly, holding her tightly, careful to avoid putting too much pressure on Alex's stitches, Maggie tried to help Alex calm down.

About five minutes into this, Maggie heard a noise in the living room. She felt her own heartrate increase until she saw Kara come into the room.

"I heard her heartbeat," Kara explained, seeing the confusion on Maggie's face.

It didn't surprise Maggie that Kara was in tune with her big sister's heartrate after everything that happened today.

"I wasn't going to come," Kara babbled on, "I didn't want to step on your toes or anything, but then I couldn't stop listening to her heart racing and it went on for a long time and…"

"Kara," Maggie said, motioning for her to stop talking, "Just be quiet. Come here."

As soon as Kara sat down next to Alex and Maggie, Alex moved so both of her favorite people were holding her.

"Watch the stitches," Maggie reminded Kara, not wanting to cause Alex any more pain than she was probably already in.

After about a half hour in a full-blown panic, Alex began to calm down. Kara shifted her sister into Maggie's lap, disappearing for a minute. Maggie was a little confused until Kara came back with two glasses of water. Maggie took one, sipping it a little. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until the cool water hit her tongue. She drank most of the glass, not taking her other hand off Alex.

As Alex relaxed more, she slowly pulled her face off Maggie.

"There she is," Maggie said softly, smiling at her girlfriend's face.

"Sorry," Alex croaked out, rubbing her red, swollen face with her hand.

"No," Maggie said, shaking her head, "Absolutely not. You will not apologize for having a panic attack. You have done nothing wrong. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me for turning on the water and not thinking."

"You didn't know," Alex said, voice still shaking a little, "I didn't even know that was going to happen."

Maggie just hugged Alex close to her chest.

"What happened?" Kara asked softly after a few minutes.

"We were going to take a bath," Maggie said.

"And the running water was too much," Alex said, not looking up at her sister.

Kara nodded, knowing what it was like to be triggered by sound. For the first three years she lived with the Danvers, the young alien had a panic attack each and every time there was thunder, the noise too close to the exploding planet she left behind.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kara asked gently, placing her hand on Alex's back.

Alex just shrugged, turning to offer a half smile at her little sister.

"You can go back and hang out with Lena if you want," Alex said, "Or you can stay. I like having you here, but I'm also fine with just Maggie."

"I think I'm going to go," Kara said after thinking for a minute, "But I can be here in a second if you need me."

Alex nodded, hugging Kara for a minute before the blonde hugged the NCPD officer and flying out.

* * *

**So there was chapter 1. I've already started on chapter 2 which will evolve into a sickfic. I'm thinking this story will probably be 3 chapters long, maybe more. I also have a few ideas for upcoming stories. Would anyone be interested in reading a Grey's Anatomy Fic focused on Lexie and Meredith? My idea is for like a two to three chapter sickfic. Not sure if anyone who regularly reads my stuff would be interest or not so let me know! As always, any ideas are welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the response on the first chapter of this story! I think I am going to start writing that Grey's Anatomy fic as soon as I finish this one. I'm thinking this is probably going to have 2 more chapters, maybe 3. I haven't decided yet. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Maggie asked the woman curled up in her lap.

Alex was beyond exhausted from everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours.

"I'm not sure I can sleep right now," Alex said honestly, looking up at Maggie with her tear stained face, "I mean, I'm tired, but I'm not sure I can sleep."

"Would you like to get into bed at least?" Maggie asked, running her fingers through Alex's short hair.

Alex nodded against Maggie's chest, moving to get up. She found her body even weaker than before as she stood. The world was spinning for a second before she regained her bearings.

"You alright babe?" Maggie asked, also getting up, seeing how pale her girlfriend had become.

"Yeah," Alex said, rubbing her eyes, "Just dizzy. I think I got up too fast."

"Alright," Maggie said, wrapping her arm around Alex, "Let's change into pajamas then climb into bed."

Alex nodded, sitting down on the bed as Maggie went over to the dresser and pulled out pajamas for both of them. She quickly changed before bringing her girlfriend her own pair of pajamas.

"Can I have one of your sweatshirts?" Alex asked, feeling really cold all of the sudden.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked, looking down at her own t-shirt and shorts, thinking about how warm it felt in the apartment to her.

"Yeah," Alex said, nodding, "I'm freezing."

Maggie went to the dresser, pulling out her old Bare Naked Ladies sweatshirt for Alex, handing it to her. Maggie frowned as she saw how fast Alex pulled the shirt on, clearly very cold. Maggie took her hand, placing it on Alex's forehead, things suddenly clicking into place for her. Alex was warm, a lot warmer than she should be.

"Babe," Maggie said as Alex pushed her hands off her head, "I think you have a fever."

Alex nodded, not really surprised considering how terrible she was starting to feel.

They had both been warned by Dr. Hamilton that Alex could get sick. There was a possibility that her arm could her infected from the water that it sat in all day, she could get pneumonia from the water that had most likely gotten in her lungs. It was also a possibility that Alex would just get a cold or flu because her immune system was compromised by all the physical trauma and exhaustion and the DEO was currently experienced a pretty widespread outbreak of both a seasonal flu and cold.

"Can I get you anything?" Maggie asked, rubbing Alex's back, "Some Motrin or something to drink or anything else?"

"Just you," Alex said softly, holding her arms out to Maggie.

Maggie nodded, climbing into bed next to Alex.

"Does anything hurt?" Maggie asked as Alex curled up on her chest. "My head," Alex said, "And my chest. And honestly my entire body, but that might be from treading water for three consecutive hours today." "Can I look at your stitches?" Maggie asked gently, not wanting to upset Alex, but also worried about an infection in her girlfriend's arm. Alex nodded, rolling over and allowing Maggie to slowly pull the bandage off her shoulder. Much to Maggie's relief, Alex's shoulder looked fine. There was no excess swelling, redness, or anything else that would indicate infection.

"How's it look?" Alex asked as Maggie put the bandage back on, deciding it should be covered for the night.

"It looks the same as it did earlier," Maggie said, helping Alex get comfortable again, "It doesn't look infected at all so I don't think that's where the fever is coming from."

"It might just be from exhaustion," Alex said unconvincingly.

"Well, as long as you aren't feeling too terrible, I don't think there's anything we need to figure out tonight," Maggie said, kissing Alex's too-warm temple.

Alex nodded, curling closer to her girlfriend.

"Are you ready to sleep?" Maggie asked, exhausted herself, but completely willing to do whatever Alex wanted to do.

"I don't know," Alex said, feeling very overwhelmed and anxious.

Maggie could feel the anxiety rolling off Alex in waves so she decided to just make some choices for them.

"I'm going to turn on Pitch Perfect," Maggie said, grabbing the remote, "If you fall asleep, great. If not, that's also fine."

Alex nodded, grateful Maggie could read her mind. About twenty minutes into the movie, Alex broke into a chest rattling cough.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked, rubbing Alex's back.

"Yeah," Alex rasped after she caught her breath.

"That cough sounds terrible," Maggie said, offering Alex a drink of water.

Alex took the cup, taking a sip before coughing and sputtering it back out.

"You alright?" Maggie asked, rubbing her back.

Alex nodded, pushing the cup into Maggie's hand and away from herself.

"I'm not thirsty," Alex said, shaking her head adamantly.

Maggie then started to realize that Alex was truly terrified of water. It wasn't surprising, but Maggie knew it might be an issue if it continued into the next day. Alex had been given IV fluids at the DEO before she left so Maggie wasn't too worried about dehydration for the night.

"Alright babe," Maggie said, sensing the panic again building in Alex's body, "Just lean into me. I'm right here. You are safe. I promise I am not going anywhere."

Alex calmed down a little, focusing on her girlfriend's gentle touches. Alex was tired, feeling her eyes closing as they watched their movie. However, the second she started drifting off, she was back in the tank. Her eyes flew open and she started coughing and thrashing. Maggie, who had also started drifting off, was startled back to being fully awake. She immediately tried to grab Alex and keep her from hurting either of them. Once Alex realized what was happening, she calmed down a little, her cough not letting up quite as quickly.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked as Alex kept coughing.

Alex nodded a little, finally getting control over her lungs for the time being.

"That cough sounds terrible," Maggie said as Alex relaxed back on her chest, rubbing her tired eyes.

"It doesn't feel great either," Alex admitted, looking up at Maggie with bloodshot eyes.

"Do you want me to take you back to the DEO?" Maggie asked, worried about what could be wrong with Alex.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head, "No. It's probably just a little cold or something. I want to stay here."

"Alright," Maggie said, relenting because she didn't want to push Alex into anything, not today at least.

Alex tried to relax, completely and utterly exhausted from everything that had happened that day coupled with the fact that she had what she knew was becoming a raging fever. She also felt her chest tightening, and she was struggling to take deep breaths, although she was writing that off as anxiety for the time being.

Both women just focused on the TV, Maggie hoping Alex would be able to fall asleep and at least stay that way for a little while so she could fight whatever was giving her the fever as well as help her body start to heal.

However, Alex could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she was back in the room, scared, alone, and worried that she would never see her girlfriend and little sister again. This resulted in her staying awake for hours.

She also kept having more coughing fits and she felt her chest tightening with each one.

Maggie also did not sleep, worried about the sick, injured woman who was laying on her chest.

Around 5 am, after not sleeping the entire night, both Maggie and Alex felt terrible.

"Allie," Maggie said, looking down at her girlfriend who was still curled up on her chest, eyes glassy with fever and exhaustion, "What can I do to help you? You look miserable."

"I don't know," Alex rasped out, throat rough from a night of rough coughing, "I just… I don't…"

Alex started coughing again, this time bringing up a mouth full of mucus which she spit into a tissue Maggie handed her. Alex threw the tissue in a trash can near the bed, tears welling up in her eyes and running down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh Babe," Maggie said, pulling Alex up a little and wrapping her arms around the sick woman, "Shhh. Don't cry. What can I do?"

Alex shrugged, tears still falling.

"Can I take you to the DEO?" Maggie asked, "Or have someone come here and give you something to help you sleep? And maybe breath better?"

Alex shrugged again, not knowing what she wanted.

"Want me to call Kara?" Maggie asked, knowing sometimes her girlfriend's sister could do more than she ever could to help Alex feel better.

Alex nodded a little. The sound of her sister wrapping her in one of her famous hugs sounded beyond comforting to Alex at that moment. Maggie grabbed her phone, texting Kara.

Within five minutes, Kara was in the apartment.

"What's going on?" the sleepy superhero asked.

Maggie noted the dark circles under the younger woman's eyes and wondered if she had had as rough of a night as they had experienced.

"Come here," Maggie said, moving her and Alex over so Kara could climb in next to her sister.

"One minute," Kara said, quickly changing into a pair of pajamas she kept at Alex's house before crawling into bed with Maggie and Alex. Alex moved into her sister's arms, Kara a little taken aback. She gently wrapped her arms around her sister, careful not to hurt her more.

"A little tighter," Alex rasped out, sounding excessively needy.

Kara was very concerned about what had happened overnight that made her sister so clingy.

"We didn't sleep," Maggie said softly, noticing the concern on Kara's face, "At all. And she's sick. It was a rough night."

"Oh Lexie," Kara said, stroking her sister's sweaty hair.

Alex just whimpered against Kara's chest.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Kara said to Maggie, knowing that Maggie was probably exhausted just like Alex.

"I'm alright," Maggie said, placing a hand on Alex's too-warm back, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Before Kara could answer, Alex started coughing. Kara ended up having to help Alex sit up because the coughing was just so bad.

"Lexie," Kara said after her sister stopped coughing, "That sounds terrible. I think we should go to the DEO."

Alex shook her head, laying back against the pillows.

"Let's just try to sleep," Maggie said, not wanting to fight with Alex about going to the DEO for medical treatment.

Alex nodded, deciding to try sleeping again because now, with both her sister and girlfriend there, she was feeling a little calmer. Alex curled up between Kara and Maggie, her head on Maggie's chest while Kara rubbed her back.

She managed to fall asleep without waking up from a nightmare for more than ten minutes.

Though Alex fell asleep, Maggie just couldn't. She was still so worried about Alex, hating how her girlfriend's breathing sounded so labored. After about an hour and a half, Maggie looked down at Alex's face and then looked up at Kara in alarm.

"Do her lips look blue to you?" Maggie asked nervously. Kara looked over at her sister's face before looking up at Maggie with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding.

"Allie," Maggie said, rubbing her girlfriend's back, trying to wake her up, "Come on Babe, you need to wake up."

Alex groaned, not waking up.

"Alex," Kara said, shaking her sister a little, "You need to wake up."

Alex opened her eyes a little, starting coughing immediately.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked after Alex finished coughing.

"Bad," Alex rasped out, "Really really bad."

"Your lips are starting to turn blue," Maggie said, rubbing her back, "And I think your fever has gone up."

"DEO," Alex rasped out, coughing again.

She couldn't get out any more words than that because her chest was hurting so much and she could barely breath.

Maggie and Kara looked at each other, their worry intensifying for the woman they loved.

"I can fly her," Kara said, knowing Alex needed medical attention quickly.

"Alright," Maggie said, nodding.

"I'll come back and get you then," Kara said, running to change.

"Alright," Maggie said, nodding as Kara scooped Alex up.

"Love you," Maggie said, kissing Alex's hot temple, "See you soon."

Alex nodded, another coughing fit starting. Kara took off as Maggie got out of bed. She got up and grabbed a bag, packing a few pairs of pajamas for Alex and some clothes for herself. She also grabbed both of their phones and Alex's favorite old blanket.

Maggie was so worried about her girlfriend. She wasn't medically trained at all, but she knew that blue lips were not normal or healthy. Maggie was sitting on the bed, waiting for Kara to come back. Maggie felt tears filling her eyes as she waited. She was exhausted, scared, and beyond worried.

She figured that once they found Alex that everything would be fine. She knew that there would probably be some repercussions from the ordeal, but she never thought Alex would end up back at the DEO with blue lips and a sky-high fever.

Kara flew into the window, coming up to Maggie.

"Maggie," Kara said, approaching her sister's girlfriend, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Maggie said, wiping her eyes as she stood up, "Yeah. Can we go?"

"Of course," Kara said, picking Maggie up and taking off.

* * *

**So there it was! Did you like it? As always, any suggestions for other stories are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, because you are all so awesome, I have decided to reward you with a bonus chapter this weekend! So, without further ado, here it is! **

* * *

Maggie wasn't the biggest fan of flying because it made her a little nauseous, but if it meant she could get to Alex faster, Maggie would do anything. When they landed at the DEO, it took Maggie a second to lose the dizziness she felt from flying.

However, even before she felt completely better, she was already heading to the med wing.

"Where is she?" Maggie asked as she walked in.

"Detective Sawyer," an agent she didn't know said, approaching her, "Agent Danvers is being evaluated by Dr. Hamilton right now. You can wait here until…"

Maggie ignored the unknown agent, going to look for Alex herself.

"Detective Sawyer," Hamilton said as she walked into where Alex was.

"How is she?" Maggie asked as Kara walked in behind her.

"I think she has bacterial pneumonia," Hamilton said, looking at the two, "I need to grab a chest x-ray, however, she's really struggling to keep her oxygen up. It was only 80% when she got here so she's on oxygen, but if she can't maintain something higher, I'm going to have to do more intervention."

"Meaning…" Maggie asked, worry setting in.

"I might have to intubate," Hamilton said, looking over at her patient who was currently stating around 85%, "Let me get the chest x-ray and then we can talk."

Maggie nodded, going to Alex. Alex was asleep, an oxygen mask on her flushed face. Maggie took her hand which had an IV sticking out of it, kissing it gently. Kara came up next to her, putting a hand on Maggie's shoulder. Both women were worried, exhausted, and upset.

"I just need to get this x-ray," Hamilton said, coming in with an x-ray machine.

"I'm not leaving," Maggie said, shaking her head.

"Alright," Hamilton said, "I have an extra lead apron you can wear. Kara, you're fine to stay without protection."

Hamilton laid a lead apron on Alex's lap while Maggie put her own on.

About five minutes later, the diagnosis of severe double pneumonia was given.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked, wiping her sleepy eyes with her free hand.

"Well, I need to take some cultures and see, but I'm pretty sure it's bacterial from something in the water she inhaled. I'm going to start her on some heavy antibiotics and fluids. She seems really dehydrated," Hamilton said.

"She's afraid of water," Maggie said, remembering what happened the night before, "After what happened yesterday, she hasn't been able to drink anything without panicking. I think a lot of it is stemming from the fever too."

"Alright," Hamilton said, "I'm going to push fluids too and give her a little acetaminophen to bring down her fever."

"What was it?" Maggie asked, "Her temperature I mean."

"104.3," Hamilton said, "I'm hoping I can get it down."

"Can you also give her seomthing to sleep?" Maggie asked, "She didn't sleep last night at all, and I want to make sure she gets some good rest so she can get better."

"Yeah," Hamilton said, "I'll give her a mild sedative. It should help."

Maggie nodded, turning her attention back to Alex. Kara brought two chairs over to the bed, offering Maggie a small smile as they both sat down.

"You could go sleep in her room," Kara said, seeing the exhaustion all over Maggie's face.

"I'm good here," Maggie said, shaking her head.

Kara didn't say anything more, knowing better than to argue with her sister's girlfriend. Maggie laid her head down on Alex's bed, not letting go of her hand.

Kara had a Supergirl emergency to attend to, leaving Maggie alone with Alex.

Maggie drifted off a little, only to be woken up by a beeping alarm. She looked up, seeing Alex's oxygen had fallen again, down to less than 75%.

Hamilton ran in along with two other DEO medical staff. Maggie moved out of the way as they surrounded Alex, talking quickly. Hamilton reached for a medical cart, grabbing out a tube.

Tears filled Maggie's eyes as she watched one of the other medical professionals prepare to put the tube down Alex's throat as Hamilton pushed medications.

Within five minutes, Alex had a tube coming out of her mouth that was hooked up to a machine that helped her breath.

"What happened?" Maggie asked as Hamilton approached her.

"She went into raspatory distress," Hamilton explained, "Her lungs are really struggling to move oxygen right now because of the infection. The ventilator will help with that until her lungs have had time to heal, at least a little."

"How long will that take?" Maggie asked, worry filling her body.

"Well, once the antibiotics start working, it shouldn't take too long," Hamilton reassured her, "I'm hoping we can have her off the ventilator within a day or two, but this is going to be a long recovery. I'm guessing it will probably be two to three weeks before she's back to her normal self."

Maggie nodded slowly, taking in all the information she had just heard.

"Detective Sawyer," Hamilton said, "I think you need to rest. Alex is going to be out for at least the next twelve hours because of the meds we gave. You should rest. You can go to her room if you want. I can come get you if anything changes."

Maggie nodded, going over to kiss Alex before heading down the hall.

She found Alex's room that she had learned about only a few months ago when Alex was suffering from unbearable cramps. On that day, she would have done anything to take away Alex's pain and have her never experience that again.

However, today, Maggie would give anything for Alex to only have period cramps. Maggie crawled into the bed, tears running down her face as she smelled Alex on the sheets.

Before she knew what was going on, all the emotions Maggie had been holding in for the past thirty-six hours came pouring out of her. She started hyperventilating, not really able to control her emotions.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, causing Maggie to panic more before she realized it was Kara. The woman quickly came over to Maggie, wrapping her arms around the crying woman.

"It's alright Maggie," Kara said, holding her close, "I know, it's been a lot."

Kara had spent the night before much like Maggie, crying into Lena's arms as her best friend comforted her. Maggie just cried for what felt like hours, exhaustion and crazy emotional swings of the past two days coming out all at once. Kara stayed with her the entire time, just being there for the woman her sister loved.

Once Maggie started to calm down, Kara got up. Maggie figured she was leaving to go do something else, but then she heard water running in the bathroom. She looked over to see Kara bringing a washcloth and glass of water to her.

Maggie took the warm cloth, wiping her swollen eyes. Kara then handed Maggie the cup of water which the dark-haired woman emptied in less than a minute.

"Alright," Kara said, "You need to eat and sleep. I know you haven't slept for a long time, but when was the last time you put food in your body?"

"Remember when we had pizza?" Maggie said, referring to the night Alex was kidnapped.

Kara nodded, wondering why Maggie was bringing it up.

"Then," Maggie said, looking down.

"Maggie," Kara said, eyes wide, "You haven't eaten in over two days? How are you still alive?"

"I'm fine," Maggie said, still not looking at Kara, "I haven't been hungry. I've been too worried to eat."

"I get it," Kara said, nodding, "Alex gets the same way. But you need to eat. I think Alex has some ramen or mac and cheese here I can make for you quickly, or I can go get you anything you want."

"Alright," Maggie said, nodding, "Mac and cheese is good."

Kara nodded, going to the kitchenette and grabbing a box of mac and cheese, boiling the water with her eyes. Within ten minutes, Maggie had a bowl of mac and cheese in her lap.

"Thanks," Maggie said, taking a bite, realizing how hungry she really was.

Maggie polished off all the food before letting out a yawn.

"Get some sleep," Kara said, tucking Maggie in.

Maggie nodded, eyes already closing as she drifted off.

* * *

**So there it was! Did you like it? I'm thinking two more chapters. As always, any other suggestions for stories are always welcomed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so this is a little bit of a shorter chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. I haven't had as much time to write this week due to some temporary changes in my job, but after this coming week, things should even out again which will give me more time to write. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

Maggie slept for over fifteen hours, the stress and exhaustion of the past few days overtaking her.

When she woke up, she was disoriented and confused for a second before remembering everything that had happened. She got up, going to the dresser Alex kept and finding some different clothes that Alex kept there for her.

Because Hamilton hadn't come and gotten her, she figured Alex was still sleeping. She decided to take a quick shower because as she thought about it, she hadn't showered since the morning before Alex's kidnapping.

Once she was clean, she threw her wet hair into a braid, brushing her teeth before grabbing another cup of water and a protein bar before she left to go sit with Alex.

She found her girlfriend in the same place as when she fell asleep, intubated, sleeping, and looking very sick.

"Detective Sawyer," Hamilton said, coming into the room, "You look a little more rested than earlier."

"Yeah," Maggie said, nodding, "I got a lot of sleep. How is she doing?"

"She hasn't woken up yet," Hamilton said, checking Alex's vitals, "Her oxygen is still not where I would like it, which isn't that surprising at this point. Her fever has gone down a little. It's about 103.4 now which is a step in the right direction."

Maggie nodded, moving a piece of sweaty hair off of face. She knew Alex was in the best place for her, but she was still so worried. She pulled up a chair next to Alex and sat down, just holding her hand. Kara came in after like a half hour.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Maggie.

"Hey yourself," Maggie said, offering a half smile.

"How is she?" Kara asked, looking at her sister with concern.

"She's doing alright," Maggie said, stroking Alex's hand, "Not great, but it could be worse."

"And how are you?" Kara asked, sitting down next to Maggie.

"I'm alright," Maggie said, not looking at Kara, "Just worried. I'll be better once she's better."

Kara nodded, understanding the feeling.

The next few hours were much of the same. Maggie wiped Alex's too hot face down and neck, keeping a close eye on her vitals. Kara brought in some food, forcing Maggie to eat.

The younger woman also brought the detective a journal, knowing from Alex that Maggie often processed through writing. Maggie was grateful to have an outlet for her emotions.

While Kara was sitting with Alex, Maggie went back to Alex's room and allowed herself to process some of her emotions both on paper and out loud to herself. She spent almost two hours just writing, crying, talking, and pacing.

Once she got herself back into a headspace that was a little clearer and calmer, she went back to Alex.

"Feeling better?" Kara asked as Maggie sat down.

"A little," Maggie said, nodding, "Thanks. Has anything changed?"

Kara just shook her head, looking at her sick sister. They just sat there, Maggie falling asleep with her head on Alex's bed.

She slept for a few hours before waking up when she felt the hand she had been hold move. Maggie's eyes opened slowly at first, a little confused.

However, as soon as she was more fully awake, she saw that Alex's hand was moving a little.

"Hamilton," Maggie called before turning back to Alex, noticing Kara was gone again, "I'm right here babe. I'm right here. Don't worry. You're safe. I'm right here."

Hamilton came running in, checking the monitors before looking down at Alex.

"Agent Danvers," Hamilton said, seeing Alex's eyes slowly open a little, "You are at the DEO. I have you intubated because you were struggling to keep up your oxygen. You have double pneumonia."

Alex nodded her head ever so slightly. Alex gripped Maggie's hand tightly, looking for comfort.

"It's alright Alex," Maggie said, stroking her hand gently.

"I'm going to try to extubate," Hamilton said, looking at Alex's numbers again, "You're breathing alright, and you've been on an antibiotic for over 24 hours so there should be some improvement to the infection."

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked, worried for Alex.

"Yeah," Hamilton nodded, "I'm going to keep her on oxygen for a while, but I don't think the tube is necessary."

Alex squeezed Maggie's hand, offering her a reassuring look. Maggie offered her a smile, kissing her forehead before stepping back and giving Hamilton some room.

Hamilton prepared, getting oxygen ready for as soon as she extubated Alex.

"Alright," the doctor said, "Maggie, you can go around the other side of the bed if you want and hold her hand."

Maggie immediately went around, taking Alex's hand.

"Alright Agent Danvers," Hamilton said, "I need you to blow out as I pull the tube out."

Alex gave a small nodded, blowing out as much as she could as Hamilton pulled the tube.

Alex coughed and choked, struggling to take a breath. Hamilton immediately put the oxygen mask on as Alex coughed.

"Is she alright?" Maggie asked with concern.

"Yes," Hamilton said, nodding, "It just takes a minute after the tube is out to get your breath back."

Maggie nodded, relaxing as Alex slowly started breathing easier.

"Can I get some ice chips?" Alex asked in a scratchy voice, her throat hurting from the scratchiness of being intubated.

"I'll bring you some," Hamilton said, leaving the room.

Alex then looked up at Maggie, seeing tears in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Babe," Alex said, voice raspy, "What's wrong?" Maggie laughed a little, wiping her eyes.

"I should be asking you that," Maggie said, smling a little, "I'm just so glad you're alright. It was so scary. I thought we were going to lose you right after I got you back."

"I'm not going anywhere," Alex said, holding Maggie's hand tightly.

Maggie nodded, leaning over to kiss Alex's fevered forehead.

Alex patted the bed next to her and Maggie joined her, the two of them finally relaxing a little together for the first time since the kidnapping.

While both of them knew there was still a long way to go, they were finally on a road to healing.

* * *

**So there it was. I think I'm going to do one more chapter that is like a prologue type chapter. As always, story suggestions always welcome. My next story is going to be the Lexie/Meredith fic I talked about earlier, but after that, my plan is to come back to Supergirl! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Here's the last chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few days, Alex started getting better little by little. Hamilton didn't want her going home because her oxygen was still low if she walked around or sleeping without supplemental oxygen. She was also coughing a lot and struggling to catch her breath after.

However, Alex could not stand just lying in the DEO med bay where everyone could see her. They compromised and Hamilton let Alex go to her room at the DEO with Maggie and her best friends the oxygen concentrator and IV pole.

Alex was satisfied with that because it was somewhere private where everyone wasn't starting at her. She, thankfully, had started getting over her fear of water and was able to drink the liquid again without having a panic attack.

"What are we going to do for the next few days?" Maggie asked as she helped Alex settle on the couch in her room.

"You need to go to work," Alex said, coughing as she sat down, "I'm fine here. Hamilton said she's going to check on me every three hours. She's got these sensors on me that transmit my vitals to her. I'm sure Kara will be here when she's done with her Supering stuff because you know Lena will let her work from here if she asks, which she will."

"I'm staying," Maggie said, shaking her head, "I'm not leaving you until your better. I have weeks of time off saved up. Plus, you know my boss loves you. I've already talked to him, and he told me he doesn't want me to see me in the precinct for at least a week."

Alex smiled a little, curling into Maggie's side. She still had a pretty high fever and felt terrible so she was glad to have Maggie by her side.

"In that case," Alex said, "Can we just watch Grey's?"

"Of course," Maggie said, grabbing the remote off the table.

She also grabbed a blanket for her girlfriend. They just relaxed on the couch, Alex tucked into Maggie's side. She was still coughing a lot, but the cough was productive, causing her to bring up some of the mucus that was causing her infection. Maggie kept a box of tissues on the other side of her, handing Alex a tissue every time she needed one.

Both women drifted in and out of sleep, the exhaustion of the past few days catching up with them.

Because Maggie was staying with her, Hamilton just left the two of them alone, trusting that Maggie would keep a good eye on Alex. That, coupled with the fact that Alex's vitals were being transmitted continuously made her confident that Alex was fine. It freed the agent up to do the work that had been ignored since Agent Danvers had come in.

After they had watched about six episodes of their favorite TV show, Maggie looked down at Alex.

"Do you think you're ready for your hair to be washed?" Maggie asked, seeing how dirty her hair was.

Though she had had sponge baths over the past few days, Alex hadn't had her hair washed since before she was kidnapped almost five days ago.

"I… I… Maybe," Alex said honestly.

"Would you like to try?" Maggie asked gently, not wanting to force anything before Alex was ready.

"Yeah," Alex said, knowing her hair was nasty and wanting to clean it, "But I don't want to take a shower. I'm not ready for that."

"That's fine," Maggie said, kissing Alex's forehead, "I can wash it in the sink. It would probably be better for your stitches anyways. Did Hamilton tell you when you can get them out?"

"Two days," Alex said, coughing.

Maggie rubbed her back and waited for the fit to pass. Once Alex had her breath back, she looked at Maggie.

"They can come out in two days as long as everything's healing well. Let's try this."

"Alright," Maggie said, "I'm going to go set up the bathroom. Just chill here for a few minutes."

Alex nodded, letting her girlfriend up. Maggie went into the bathroom, grabbing out some of Alex's favorite shampoo and conditioner along with some towels. She also brought a chair in from the kitchen area so Alex could sit while she washed her hair. Though she was getting better, Alex was incredibly weak and there was no way she was going to be able to stand, even just for the five minutes it would take for Maggie to wash her short hair.

"Alright," Maggie said, going to the couch, helping Alex up, grabbing the portable oxygen concentrator and IV that Alex was attached to.

Maggie helped Alex into the bathroom, helping her settle into the chair in front of the sink.

"Let me go grab a cup to rinse your hair," Maggie said, cursing in her head that she had forgotten it.

Maggie quickly grabbed a cup from the cupboard, bringing it into the bathroom.

"Alright," Maggie said, turning on the water, getting it warm, "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Alex said with a nod, allowing Maggie to put a towel on her shoulders to protect her from the water.

"Just let me know if you need me to stop," Maggie said, helping Alex lean over the sink as she poured a cup of warm water over her head.

Alex flinched a little, but didn't start to panic. Maggie carefully scrubbed her girlfriend's head with the shampoo before gently rinsing it.

"You alright?" she asked, seeing that Alex had closed her eyes, face pinched.

Alex nodded, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm almost done," Maggie said, quickly adding a little conditioner to Alex's hair, running her hands through it before quickly rinsing her hair and turning off the water.

She pulled the towel up onto Alex's hair before pulling her girlfriend close. Maggie just held her, trying to help Alex calm down.

"Agent Danvers," Hamilton said, coming in the door, "Are you alright? Oh."

"She's fine," Maggie said, knowing how much Alex hated to seem weak in front of other DEO agents.

"Her heart rate and raspatory rate spiked," Hamilton explained, slowly understanding what was happening.

"I've got it covered," Maggie said, giving Hamilton a look.

"Alright," the agent said, "Just call if you need anything."

Maggie nodded, still holding Alex close. Alex had tears in her eyes as Maggie looked down at her girlfriend.

"It's alright," Maggie said, kissing Alex's forehead, "I'm right here. It's alright."

"I feel so stupid," Alex said, wiping her eyes, "I can't even have normal hygiene without panicking."

"It will pass," Maggie said, kissing her again, "The other day, you couldn't even take a sip of water. Now, you let me wash your hair and you are talking right away. That didn't happen a few days ago. You went through something traumatic. It's going to take time."

Alex nodded, knowing Maggie was right.

"Now," Maggie said, "Can I dry your hair? I don't want you to get chills from wet hair with that fever."

Alex nodded, moving away from Maggie a little bit so she could grab the blow dryer. Again, Maggie was so grateful that Alex kept her hair so short, making it much easier to get her hair dried quickly.

"Done," Maggie said, turning off the dryer, "Now, would you like to go cuddle in bed? I can turn the TV on and we can watch it. Or, we can just try to sleep."

"Can I change my clothes first?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Maggie said, "Would you like a new sweatshirt or T-shirt?"

"Both," Alex said softly, "I'm cold right now, but with how this fever has been going, I think I might get hot soon."

"Of course," Maggie said, nodding as she helped Alex up.

They walked into the bedroom, Maggie helping Alex sit down on the bed before going to the dresser and pulling out a new set of clothes. Maggie helped Alex change everything before they crawled into bed. Maggie turned Grey's back on before pulling Alex close.

"Have you had anything for your fever today?" Maggie asked, feeling how warm Alex was.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head, "I'm not in crazy pain or anything so the fever is good to help get rid of the infection. It's not dangerously high or anything so we decided to just let my body do its thing."

"Alright," Maggie said with a sigh, "But if it gets any higher, I want you to take something. Even just some Tylenol or something."

Alex nodded, curling closer to Maggie.

The two of them drifted in and out of sleep, Kara coming into the room and hanging out with them for a while during a time they were awake, bring them food because she knew the two women were terrible at taking care of themselves.

The next two days were pretty lazy for both women. With the medication that had helped her sleep while she was in the med wing long worn off, Alex was struggling to sleep without nightmares again. It got so bad during the first night that Maggie went and got her some medication to help her sleep. After that, Alex slept well.

By the afternoon of the second day, Alex was done being at the DEO. She had been needing less and less oxygen, especially during the day. Maggie helped Alex back to the med wing to get her stitches removed, and Alex did the entire walk without having a significant dip in oxygen.

"Can I go home?" Alex asked as Hamilton set up to remove her stitches.

"Well," Hamilton said, snipping the first stitch of twelve the agent had.

"Come on," Alex said, coughing a little, "My oxygen's good, my fever hasn't' gone above 100.5 in the past 24 hours, my cough is getting better. I'm not asking to be cleared for work, just to go home."

"Agent Danvers," Hamilton said, looking up at her coworker, "I was going to let you go home after I took these out even if you didn't ask."

"Oh," Alex said, smiling, "Thank you!"

"But you have to promise to continue to rest," Hamilton said, finishing with one of the wounds and moving on to the second site, "The only way you are going to heal completely is rest."

"I'll make sure she rests," Maggie said, nodding.

"Alright," Hamilton said, "I am going to send you home with an oxygen monitor and portable oxygen concentrator just in case."

"Okay," Alex said, nodding as Hamilton pulled the last stitch and applied a fresh bandage.

"Don't submerge those for at least another two to three days," Hamilton said, pointing to the two bandages, "But they are both healing well. I'm impressed you didn't end up with an infection in the one you removed. Keep an eye on it for the next few days just in case any latent infection develops over the next few days."

"Sounds good," Alex said, nodding as Maggie helped her up, "So I'm free to go now?"

"You are Agent Danvers," Hamilton said, "I would like to see you back in a week just to make sure everything is healing well."

"When can I come back to work?" Alex asked, knowing she wasn't ready for it yet, but that she would be itching to get back in a few days.

"I'll reevaluate you next week," Hamilton said, "I'm guessing it will probably be at least a week and a half before you're ready to be back for administrative duty and probably longer before you can back to full active duty."

Alex made a face and started to protest, but Maggie cut her off.

"Sounds good Hamilton," Maggie said, "We will see you next week."

"I'll have an oxygen concentrator and monitor ready for you to pick up on your way out," Hamilton said, leaving the two alone.

"Maggie," Alex wined a little.

"Alex," Maggie said, sitting down next to her girlfriend, "You almost died… Twice in the past week. You are still injured. Your lungs need time to heal. And you need time to heal mentally too. This has been rough for you all around, and time off will help."

"What am I supposed to do just sitting around the apartment by myself for the next week and a half?" Alex grumbled as Maggie helped her up to go back to her room to get the stuff they needed to go home.

Alex not only complained because she thought she would be bored but also because she was terrified at the thought of being in the apartment alone.

"You won't be alone," Maggie said, shaking her head, "I'm going to be there with you, at least for the first week. And then I was thinking Kara and Lena could come hang out with you for a few days. They've already volunteered so don't try to protest. You won't be alone."

Alex nodded a little as they entered her room. Maggie started straightening the room as Alex grabbed her phone. She texted her sister, telling he she was going home. Kara didn't answer right away, but that was pretty normal when it was a work day.

Maggie got everything cleaned up quickly and grabbed their stuff, taking Alex's hand as they left. They stopped by the med wing and grabbed the supplies they needed. They also stopped and said goodbye to J'onn and Winn before heading out. Kara had brought Maggie's car over earlier during the week so she could bring Alex home when she was ready. They loaded up and headed back to the apartment.

"Do you think you can do the elevator this time?" Maggie asked, taking Alex's hand.

"I think so," Alex said, thinking about her current mental state.

They got in the elevator and headed up. Alex closed her eyes and breathed deeply, Maggie holding her hand tightly and rubbing her back. They made it all the way up to the apartment and got off.

They headed to Alex's place, Alex freezing when she noticed the door was unlocked.

"It's alright," Maggie said, giving her hand a squeeze, "Come on."

They walked in the door, and Alex's heartrate immediately dropped from the panicky state that the unlocked door had created.

Inside, Kara and Lena were there, bags of Alex's favorite take-out and bottles of her favorite Gatorade on the counter.

"Welcome home," Kara said, going to her sister and hugging her tightly.

Maggie smiled as she took their stuff to the bedroom before going to join everyone.

They settle in for a movie night, Alex snuggled between Kara and Maggie on the couch with Lena on the other side of Kara.

Even though she still wasn't feeling great, both physically and mentally yet, being home with the people she loved helped Alex feel a little better.

"I'm so glad you are home," Maggie said, kissing a sleepy Alex on the cheek.

"So am I," Alex said, leaning into her girlfriend, "So am I."

* * *

**So there it was! I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you so much to everyone for reading, following, and reviewing! I am planning on my next story being a Grey's Anatomy Lexie/Meridith fic. Then my plan is back to Supergirl. That being said, any requests are always welcome. That's usually where I get the best story ideas! **


End file.
